Silence
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Tidus hate's silence but when he is with a certain Ronso he doesn't hate it so much. Tidus X Kimahri (Explicit)


They had been walking for hours and conversation was lacking. Tidus couldn't help but feel extremely uneasy about the lack of conversation in the group as he kicked his feet as he walked behind his friends. It wasn't like them to not talk but they had been coming up against lots of fiends as of late and they were all tired. They had reached the calm lands and were currently searching for somewhere to rest their aching feet.

"What is it Kimahri?" Tidus asked as the Ronso stopped, waiting for Tidus to catch up as he walked next to him. Tidus sighed as he was given no response from the Ronso, he had hoped the Ronso would talk to him, he was slowly getting very annoyed with the silence he didn't like it. As they reached the inn everyone let out a sound of relief as they wondered in.

Tidus was not in the mood to go back to silence so he sat outside listing to the handful of merchants talking to one another. He liked hearing people, silence wasn't something he enjoyed. He lay back on the grass as he listened enjoying the sound. As the sun began to go down the talking stopped. The merchants had left and Tidus was once again left in silence.

As he started to walk away from the inn he heard Kimahri say "It dangerous, Tidus should stay inside."

"I can do what I want Kimahri! I'm going for a walk!" Tidus shouted. He hadn't meant to yell so loud at Kimahri, he was only worrying about him.

"Kimahri understands. Kimahri come with!" Kimahri stated as he walked over to Tidus "Shut up and walk"

Tidus laughed slightly at Kimahri's way of making sure he didn't object to Kimahri joining him.

Tidus laughed randomly as they were silently walking fighting fiends as they turned up, Kimahri looked down at Tidus wondering why he had started laughing "It's nothing Kimahri' he smiled up at the Ronso as he began walking again.

It wasn't nothing, Tidus just found the fact he had just figured out funny. He hated silence but with Kimahri he was the happiest. Even if he didn't say anything just seeing and being around the Ronso seemed to calm him and make him smile. He had only realised recently what this meant. He denied it numerous times trying to hide his feelings but slowly he came to terms with his feeling. At first he thought he was insane for falling in love with hornless Ronso. It was hard for him to come to terms with but over the course of him journey he began to accept that he couldn't change his feelings, couldn't change Kimahri after all it was the Ronso he fell in love with he didn't want to change him, he was just scared of his feelings towards to taller Ronso

Looking over Tidus smiled at Kimahri as he met his gaze a little surprised by Kimahri quickly turning his head away. "Kimahri?" Tidus asked as he tried to enter Kimahri's line of sight as he kept looking away from the younger boy. "Kimahri!" Tidus yelled as he managed to stand on a rock and reach his arms out to touch Kimahri's face with both his hands on his cheeks. Kimahri shock his hands off causing Tidus to lose balance. Kimahri quickly tried to grab the human boy as he began to fall back but ended up tripping and falling on top of the blonde boy.

Kimahri tried to get up quickly but Tidus stopped him wrapping his legs around the Ronso. Kimahri furrowed his brow at the smaller boy as he tried to shake him off.

"Why are you acting off with me?" Tidus asked but got no response as Kimahri was still trying to shake him off "Damn it Kimahri tell me?" Tidus yelled.

Kimahri still didn't listen as he tried to shake him.

"Kimahri!" Tidus pleaded as he looked at the Ronso. Feeling his legs slowly losing their grip he grabbed the Ronso's face with both hands and placed his lips on the Ronso's roughly.

He had always wondered about kissing Kimahri as his mouth was much bigger than his, he didn't understand how it would be physical possible but here he was, with his lips on the said Ronso's that he had been dreaming of.

Kimahri was aware of the difference between his and Tidus's mouths and was worried about kissing the boy. Despite this he did his best not to eat Tidus instead of kissing him. Kimahri licked the blonde's lips earning a gasp from the younger boy. Tidus opened letting Kimahri's tongue enters his mouth as it circled the inside of his mouth causing Tidus to moan at the new sensation. Tidus legs finally slide of Kimahri, he was expecting to him the ground but was instead in Kimahri's arms noticing a slight reddish colour to the Ronso's face. He smiled as he caressed the Ronso's face with a smile.

"Kimahri would like to do that again." Kimahri stated as he looked away from Tidus.

Tidus smiled as he used his hand to guide Kimahri's face to his as he placed a kiss on the others lips. Without breaking the kiss Kimahri sat down moving Tidus slightly so the boy was straddling him. The kiss deepened and Tidus couldnt get enough of how the Rono's tongue felt in his mouth.

Kimahri lifted the boy slightly as his over arm pulled down the boys trousers and underwear before placing him back on his lap. Tidus moaned as Kimahri's tongue started to lick his neck and ran over his torso swirling around his nipples making him moan as a tooth gently bit him. Kimahri put his finger in Tidus's mouth and watched as the boy licked and sucked the digit making Kimahri squirm. Removing his finger from the others mouth he place it at his mate's entrance. Feeling something sharp at his entrance Tidus eyes widened in shook. He was soon calmed with Kimahri's tongue once again in his mouth.

Tidus began to grind on the Ronso as he began to get more and more turned on. Kimahri's large finger started to slowly slide in the blonde. Slowly adding a second he smiled as Tidus started moving up and down on his fingers as he moaned. Kimahri began to kiss the younger boy again before pulling away to watch Tidus ride his fingers. Kimahri reached down pulling out his own member as he began to stroke it as he watches Tidus enjoying himself on his fingers.

Tidus began to tire from his actions but still craving more from the Ronso. Kimahri pushed him down the floor his fingers still inside and brought his bum up with his face still on the floor and began to thrust his fingers into the male. "Kima...ah... I want your... Please!" Tidus stuttered as he moaned

"Kimahri doesn't want to hurt Tidus." Kimahri stated

"please!" Tidus yelled

Kimahri nodded as he spat on his free hand rubbing it on his member as he removed his fingers slowly. Placing his member at open entrance of his mate he began to push slowly.

Kimahri didn't want to hurt Tidus at all and hadn't planned on going this far.

He reached under Tidus grabbing his member with his other hand and began to stroke it as his member began to fill Tidus from behind. Tidus moaned loudly as he felt his member being played with and Kimahri's large member entering him slowly.

Getting used to the feeling Tidus began to move back and forth on Kimahri making him moan as he matched his movements causing Tidus to moan at the deepness and how full he felt by Kimahri.

Kimahri slowly thrust into his mate listing to his moans as he played with the blonde's member. Both actions began getting faster as Tidus's moans increased Kimahri could feel the man tightening around him as he moaned faster and louder as his breath hitched and he called out Kimahri's name as he came over his chest and Kimahri's hand. Tidus withered and moaned at any movement Kimahri made so he thrust quickly and hard as Tidus clamped down on him, he couldn't take it anymore it felt to good around his member and he let out a loud moan as he came inside the withering boy.

Pulling out of Tidus as he squirmed beneath him he looked at the gaping hole which was Tidus's entrance and the amount of thick white cum which was now flowing out of him, seeming to never end as the boys arms gave way and he fell flat on his chest. Kimahri picked up the younger blonde and carried him over to the small river nearby. Removing his and Tidus clothes he walked in to the river which was slightly warm. Holding Tidus he lowered him into the water slowly as he opened his eyes slightly smiling up at the Ronso.

"Kimahri love Tidus." Kimahri stated

Tidus smiled as he touched the Ronso's cheek "I love you to big guy."

Kimahri held Tidus close as he washed the younger boy careful not to be too rough with him as he cleaned his entrance and his member causing Tidus to moan. Kimahri smirked as he began to stroke his lover's member fast causing the man to wriggle in his arms as he moaned and came again over Kimahri's hand.

After washing his lover he carried him out of the water and began a fire using some twigs and his fire magic. He pulled Tidus on to his lap as he sat by the fire.

The younger male fell asleep on the Ronso naked and exhausted. Careful not to wake him Kimahri put on his few items of clothes and started to dress Tidus before placing him back on his lap as he cradled him in his arms.


End file.
